igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyria's Stephen Strange
Early life Birth and early years Stephen Vincent Strange, or Doctor Strange as he now prefers, was born november 18th, 1983 in Manhattan. He was born in a priveliged family that had absolutely everything. Money, status, even a little bit of fame due to his fathers occupation. His family lived in a family manor in Greenwich, right outside of New York city, where he spent most of his childhood. Stephen got everything served on a silver platter from the day he was born, only having to share it with his two siblings. From a young age his parents noticed that Stephen was highly intelligent. He questioned the world around him, learned to read the basics at the age of three and a half, and spoke long before many of the children his age even tasted words. His parents taught him manners from the upper class society. It was important for them that all three children were well educated and fit well in among people like them. Childhood consisted of expensive deportment lessons for him and his siblings, homeschooling before he attended ordinary school and lectures about sky high expectations. Going to school By the time he was meant to start in school, he was excelling and far ahead of the program in all subjects. He and his siblings were homeschooled on an accelerated path, and Stephen graduated by the age of 12. While this was definitely an achievement in and on itself, it also had its downsides. Besides his siblings and a few family friends, Stephen was not used to be around people his own age. While this, luckily, did not affect his social skills in later life? It did affect his need to have friends overall. ''Having learned that he is more than fine on his own, Strange developed a strong independence as a child. Through his childhood he taught himself to handle his own problems on his own, and while he could have easily grown up in the safe arms of his parents, Stephen preferred to be left alone with any struggle he might face. Just like his academic success, also Stephen grew very fast. Mentally. Stephen was always interested in scientific subjects. While he was a straight A student in all of his subjects due to his high intelligence and drive, his passions were definitely biology, chemistry, physics and math. He was also incredibly good with his hands, beginning to draw already as a child. His motoric skills allowed him to use his hands precisely and carefully. Most of his drawings have always been careful sketches with mathemathical precision. It was this passion for scientific subjects and his desire for both status and wealth that lead him on the path of becoming a surgeon. Due to his fathers influence and the way he was brought up, he was ambitious from a very young age. Stephen wanted to be able to live the lifestyle he was used to; in luxury, wealth and with no need to worry about finances. There was a time where Stephen considered to pursue his interest for mathematics and drawing and become an architect, but decided against it. When he was eleven years old he helped his sister Donna during an injury, which made his interest in medicine only grow. ''On his path to become a surgeon He entered New York College as a pre-med student directly out of his homeschooling, and pursued his path straight into Columbia University, where he earned his medical degree in record time. His time was at this point dedicated entirely to his studies and interest in medicine. Stephen's intelligence, precision and analytic mind made him climb easily up the ranks. He was just as succesful, if not more, than his older classmates. Stephen pursued his dream carreer in becoming a surgeon, and was a certified doctor by the age of twenty three. Young blood: What’s it like to become a physician at age 22? After he earned his degree he was accepted into a five year residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital. Doctor Stephen Strange Strange's rapid success began to make him even more arrogant, and the lack of challenges made him feel superior to the rest of the doctors that worked with him. Stephen began looking down on his colleagues and their competence.. or rather the lack of it. Work began to feel more and more impersonal for him, patients being more of a path to more money, fame and success than living human beings. However, his talent only grew, and Stephen was a wealthy and famous, celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. While Stephen's cold demeanour towards his patients increased, he still managed to keep up a social life. Even though he was arrogant, disrespectful and even sometimes rude to his colleagues, most still went to him for a second opinion or a tip. During surgeries he bonded with his staff playing music trivia or a quiz, and outside of work he was a social butterfly who often showed up at social events. He had no true friends, ''but he was far from an outsider. It is actually safe to say that Stephen thrived ''Meeting Christine Palmer Personality Before the car accident His personality before the life changing accident was very colored by his circumstances. Stephen was priveliged and taught from an early age that he could get anything he wanted. His father in particular was who influenced this. Money had never been an issue for him, and neither had troubles at school. In his early years and up until the accident, Stephen is highly self centered. Even though he does care about others (as shown when he explains he became a doctor to save people), his motivation to do this is also colored by the status he gets from it. For instance, he refuses to take on patients hat he finds "uninteresting" and that will not benefit his status as a genius doctor, and he often uses his competence to brief. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Lyria Category:Stephen Strange Category:Doctor Strange